


Obligations and Choices

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting/Marking, M/M, ignoct week entry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: He surely didn’t stay the night wrapped up in his arms, buried inside him, and making him cry out his name because it was his job. He loved Noctis and for the heir to the throne to suggest it was anything else made his heart sink, piece by piece.Or Ignis can only take so much of Noctis’ behavior before he snaps and has to know where they stand.





	Obligations and Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This was done via a RP with the lovely @amakai who let me work this idea out with her; I went back and made some edits to make this more cohesive. Thank you for being the Noctis to my Iggy!!   
> A lovely anon on tumblr brought it to my attention that I never posted this work piece here. So here we go!

It was the start of Noctis’ final year of high school and the third in which he’d found his first real friend in school. Prompto Argentum had been a godsend in his life. He'd never had so much fun with anyone before, but now he was actually feeling  _ normal _ .  Ignis was happy that Noctis had found a friend in the literal ray of sunshine from school. He'd met Prompto a few times and the boy seemed friendly and genuine enough. Noctis hadn't made any other friends in school - acquaintances, sure, but honest friends? It was unheard of.    
  
The young advisor wasn't blind, he could tell how important the friendship was to Noctis, so when the first little slips occurred (simple things like not putting away his laundry or forgetting to sign documents he'd left for him to look over) Ignis bit his tongue.

Noctis came home that Friday night after school. He'd spent the afternoon in the arcade with Prompto and it was just a little past 7pm by the time he walked into his apartment.

Ignis looked up from his task, pushing his glasses up his nose. His sleeves were rolled up and he sighed as he passed the sponge under the tap. "There you are, Noct. Explain to me again the purpose of you having a cellular phone if you don't answer it."

"The battery died during lunch,” he replied, kicking his shoes off as he dropped his bag haphazardly by the door.

Ignis hummed, disappointed at his lackadaisical attitude as he kicked his shoes off. "Could you at least put your shoes away properly?"

Noctis rolled his eyes, pushing them off to the side and out of the way.

Ignoring the eye roll, Ignis went back to scrubbing the sink clean since he'd finished washing all the dishes. "I put the notes from today's meetings by your bedside. I know it's the weekend, but we have delegates arriving on Monday and your father requests you at least make an appearance. I’ve highlighted the key points for you."

"I can't do Monday. I got study hall after school."

Ignis scrubbed at a particularly stubborn stain, knowing full well it wouldn't come out - it hadn't in the months he'd been fighting it. "I'm afraid you'll have to make it up, we can't reschedule a political meeting when they're traveling thousands of miles to come here."

"I don't see why I have to go anyways. It's not like I ever do anything but sit there and look interested,” he muttered, dropping onto the couch.

"Obligation to the Crown, my dear," he retorted. "The noble family is bringing their son; he's a year younger than you. I can tell you now that they're hoping to foster a friendship between future leaders.  Come for lunch and schmooze for an hour and I will do my best to get you back to school."

Noctis sighed heavily, folding his arms over his chest. "Yea, fine..."

Ignis finally abandoned the stain and rinsed the sponge a final time. "I know you don't enjoy these social meetings, but they're just as important."

"I don't think so," he mumbled, picking up the TV remote to turn it on, the sounds of a detergent commercial filling up the space.

"Whether you think so or not, your presence is required," he replied, perhaps a bit too frustrated. He didn't understand the push back he'd been receiving from Noctis as of late.   
  
He turned off the kitchen light and began to roll his sleeves down again. He paused beside the sofa and after a moment's thought, he bent down and softly kissed his cheek, letting his lips linger. "You're obviously not in the mood for my company tonight, so I will see myself out."

"Mm...kay...see you in the morning."

Ignis' jaw clenched, but he did no more than head to the door and put his shoes on. He looked back to Noctis, who seemed engrossed in whatever was on TV, and then stalked out.

Noctis spent the rest of the evening playing games and watching stuff until he was too tired to stay awake. He then dragged himself to bed, leaving a trail of his uniform on the clean bedroom floor as he went.

Ignis showed up to his apartment in the morning as expected of him. It wasn't even that he minded; ever since he found that his one-sided feelings were in fact mutual, he looked forward to their mornings together. Even if Noctis was difficult to rouse, even if their time was spent going over notes and plans, they generally had a good day together. Ignis could usually bribe him with a kiss or two or something more, and after business was tended to, they indulged in pleasure.   
  
But the last few months had been... different. More difficult. Briefly, Ignis wondered if it was because of him, if Noctis was growing tired of their supposed relationship, or if perhaps Prompto was holding more of his attention and affection.  
  
He entered the quiet apartment, scooting his shoes to their appropriate place and walking further in... and promptly stopping. How on Eos did Noct manage to make such a mess? He had just cleaned up and now there were empty bottles and a ramen bowl and snack bags strewn about. With a sigh, he picked them up, cleaned the couch, and swept.  
  
And then, as he headed to wake Noctis, his ire was stoked again as he noticed his uniform crumpled in pieces in a trail leading to the bed.   ‘ _ Breathe, Ignis, you love Noctis, and you can't kill the Crowned Prince... no matter how ungrateful he is, _ ’ his mind screamed. He was no longer going to go the gentle route to wake him. He went straight to the curtains and pulled them open, letting bright golden sunlight stream in and fall across Noct's face.

The bright light against his face made him groan softly, turning to bury himself into the pillows. "The fuck Specs...it's Saturday..."

"Yes, it is, and we have breakfast and Crownsguard training."

He grunted, pulling the covers over his head. "No thanks."

Ignis put his hands on his hips as he stared at the Noctis sized lump. "Unfortunately, I'm not asking. You can come straight home and take a nap after training. I will even gladly lie with you, but you must get up now," he replied as he tugged on the blankets.

"I don't want to. It's my day off, I'm staying in bed."

"You can take your day off tomorrow," he countered. "I promise you have nothing on the agenda for Sunday."

His voice, clearly irritated and gravelly with sleep rose from the sea of pillows. “Can't train on three hours of sleep.”

"You...  seriously Noct! You knew you had training today," Ignis scolded. "What am I supposed to tell Gladiolus? And your father?"

"I didn't know or I woulda gone to bed earlier!" he snapped back. "Get off my back, Ignis."

"This  _ is _ me off your back, I assure you. It's the second Saturday of the month. You always have morning training on the second Saturday. Perhaps if you'd looked over the materials I left for you at the beginning of the week you would've seen the reminder..." he said as he gestured to the planner.

Noctis let out a growl as he threw the blankets back and then got up from bed. He stomped off to the bathroom, door slamming behind him.

Ignis took a deep breath as he felt frustration and anger well up inside him. His fingers curled into fists and he let out a sigh, slumping down to sit on the edge of the bed. He put his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do with him anymore.

* * *

 

 

After showering and dressing, Noctis grabbed his training bag from his room and headed for the door, sitting down to pull his shoes on.

Ignis thrust a bag into Noct's hands once he was ready, lifting his gaze to hold his, simply explaining, "Breakfast," before turning on his heel and  opening the door.

Grunting softly, he started down the steps. "I'll walk.”

Ignis pressed his lips together, letting go of the car keys, and dropping them back into his pocket. "Then I shall walk with you."

"So you can get on my case more? No thanks,” he grumbled, stuffing hands in his pockets as he headed off in the direction of the Citadel.

Ignis froze in his spot and watched as Noctis carried on walking.  Wordlessly he turned and went back to the parking garage and got into the car. He wondered how the king would take the advice of having another child that would be more willing to serve the crown. If Noctis wanted to behave like some petulant child, then so be it. He'd let Gladio work it out of him.  He pulled out and headed towards the Citadel, doing all he could to not cast a look in Noct's direction as he drove past.

Noctis arrived to training much later than he would have if he’d ridden with Ignis, but at least he wasn't as pissed off when he got there.

Gladio glared at him, the fire of challenge burning in his eyes. "You're late. And Specs got called into an emergency meeting, so you ain't got anyone to save your ass. Laps, princess, _now_."

"Good. As long as it gets him off my case," he muttered, dropping his bag off to the side. He put all of his frustrations and annoyance into training, not even caring if he overworked himself. He could just sleep it off later.

~~

Ignis stopped by the training hall much later that day, finding both Gladio and Noctis panting hard and resting on the mats. He quietly approached and held a water bottle out to both of them.

Noctis took it silently, struggling upright as he downed the water. He really didn't feel too great right now - head spinning, stomach churning as he hadn't eaten the breakfast Iggy had given him.

Ignis took one good look at him and then glared at Gladiolus. "You're supposed to train the prince, not kill him!"   
  
The Shield waved him off. "Endurance. He's alright. You mother him too much."   
  
Ignis' eyes narrowed dangerously. "Careful Gladiolus, set the example, don't be it."   
  
"That a threat you paper pusher?" he teased, but Ignis was in no mood for their usual banter and Gladiolus could tell. He held up his hands defensively. "Alright, alright, Iggy, damn. We just have a few-"   
  
"No, you don't.  You're done for today." He looked to Noctis and offered his hand. "Can you stand?"

Noctis shifted to his knees, ignoring the offering and wobbling slightly as he tried to stand before shaking his head. "No...don't think so...might have overdone it a little too much..."

Ignis slowly dropped his hand and then turned around, squatting in front of him. "I'll carry you, come on."

Despite still being annoyed with Ignis, he didn't want to risk walking anywhere with as light headed as he felt. He set the empty bottle aside, slowly pulling himself up onto his back.

Ignis secured his arms under him and then stood, hoisting him up a bit more and readjusting his hold. He walked over to the benches and took up Noct's gym bag. "We'll see you next time, Gladiolus."   
  
The shield waved them off and then cursed at himself. He knew that look in Iggy's eyes... he was so screwed.    
  
Ignis was quiet the majority of the time he carried him down to the garage and towards the car, only asking him questions pertaining to if he was comfortable, or wanted to stop, or try to walk.  But soon they made it and Ignis opened the passenger side and let Noctis slide from his back. "Get in."

He slipped into the car, sighing softly as he rubbed a hand over his face.

Ignis tossed the bag into the trunk and then got into the driver's seat.  "Lean back and rest. I'll get the air on."

"I'll be okay...I just need to sleep."

Ignis nodded and then reversed out of his spot, but hesitated in putting the car into gear. "Noct... this tension between us, I don't like it. Not just today, but all week… all month. I know it's been difficult. But I miss you," he admitted as he looked over at him.

"I'm sorry...it's just...I haven't had a friend outside of you and Gladio. It's exciting to have someone like Prom in my life. I'm not trying to ignore you."

He put the car in drive and headed towards Noctis' apartment. "I know. Prompto is a wonderful person... but beyond ignoring me you're also ignoring your duties and there's only so much I can do in your stead." He wasn't even going to mention how Regis had questioned him about his difficulty with Noctis lately, and if he required assistance. Any implication that he couldn't perform his job well really got under his skin.  "I'm not asking you to give up the sense of normalcy you've found with Prompto,” Ignis continued carefully, “just don't forget about the obligations you have as well. You can achieve a balance."

Noctis leaned on the door, sighing. "You've been stuck in this hell as long as I have and you just don't get it, but I don't expect you to. Prompto makes me feel...free... _ normal _ . I don't have to try to be something I'm not with him. He lets me be...me. Doesn't expect anything of me other than just being there for him as a friend. That's something I've wanted all my life. No one's ever wanted me for me. You're here because you have to be. It's your job."

That was a low blow, and while true that they had come together out of obligation, as children Ignis had always gone out of his way to dote on Noctis, to take care of him, to sneak him out at night to watch the stars and read him bedtime stories, to try to make him feel like a kid and not a prince. Whenever they got caught he always took all the blame and that was never out of obligation.   
  
And now he didn't clean up his apartment or mend his clothes or try to recreate those Tenebraen tarts Noctis loved so much because it was his job. He surely didn't stay the night wrapped up in his arms, buried inside him, and making him cry out his name because it was his job. He loved Noctis and for the heir to the throne to suggest it was anything else made his heart sink, piece by piece.  
  
"I may have a duty to fulfill, but I thought you knew,  _ understood _ , how I felt, that you are more to me than my job... but if you feel that way then I won't overstep my boundaries again." His tone turned clipped at the end and he focused on the road ahead, hands tightening at the wheel.

"I didn't mean it like that Ignis..." He sighed, rubbing his temples. “You know I love you..." 

"I may be bound to your side as your advisor, but I've always chosen you for who you were beyond your name and title." He couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off the road and look at him. "And I'm sorry I've failed to make it abundantly clear to you. Consider it a lesson learned."

Noctis sighed softly, "Iggy...come on. I didn't mean...I'm just...frustrated with life right now okay?”

Ignis wanted to snap at him; it wasn't as if he wasn't frustrated either. He had juggled school and his duties, and he was the one who sat in on all the meetings for Noctis, and took care of everything that supposedly made Noctis independent. But he kept quiet, stewed in his own frustration.  
  
He pulled into the parking garage of his apartment and parked, keeping his  _ duties _ in mind and the irritation out of his voice. "Can you make it from here?"

He nodded as he opened the door. "Yeah...thanks Iggy..."  
  
Ignis briefly glanced at him as he pressed the button to pop open the trunk, his usually composed expression gone for once, and the boy looked worn.  He gave a curt nod. "Of course,  _ Your Highness _ ."

Noctis froze halfway out of the car, feeling his heart sink at the words. Ignis only used his title when a certain decorum was necessary or when he was upset with him for something. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he pushed himself out, keeping his back to him as he wiped at the corners of his eyes. He hastily shut the door and then grabbed his bag before heading to his apartment.

Ignis closed his eyes as the door shut with a thud. He waited until Noctis was into the elevator before he sighed and dropped his head against the steering wheel.  Why did he have to say that? Why couldn't he have just been the bigger person and let it go? He had set up a surprise for Noctis by way of apology for pulling him out of bed and being harsh with him. He should've walked up with him and smiled as Noctis realized the newest AC game was waiting on his table, Prompto lounging on the couch in waiting for him. A perfectly normal afternoon for a normal teenager - as he wanted. But i t was too late to take it back. Ignis pulled out of the garage and headed home.

Getting up to the apartment took a little longer than he would have liked to admit. Noctis was still feeling like crap but when he opened the door to find lights on, confusion washed over him. He knew it wasn't Ignis or Gladio, which left only- "Prompto?"

The blond popped his head out of the kitchen, a spoon balanced between his lips. He quickly pulled it free and wiped at the yogurt on the corner of his mouth.  "Hey, Noct!"

Dropping his bag, he leaned on the wall, still confused. "What're you doing here?"

"Um... Ignis called me. He said you were having a rough day and invited me over to cheer you up. There's all kinds of stuff in the kitchen for us, too! He said something about you having a free day tomorrow so we could cut loose... well he said it in Ignis terms. Oh! Dude! We even have the newest Assassin's Creed! It doesn't even come out til next week! But he said I absolutely had to wait for you to play..." he scooped his spoon back into the yogurt cup. "Pretty awesome," he said in a sing song voice.

Great. Just...great. Now he felt even more like a sack of shit. "Uhh...g-great...you can go ahead and set it up? I'm gonna shower. I overdid it with training today."

The blond eagerly bounded over the couch and picked up the game to open it. “'Kay! Hey... there's a note here in the case for you,” Prompto said, waving it over his head.

Noctis moved over to take it, reading it over as he headed for the bedroom to grab clothes.

The note was written in Ignis' elegant script.  _ I pulled a few strings, for as daunting as our positions are they do come with some perks. I hope you don't mind me inviting Prompto over on your behalf, but please put this week out of your mind and enjoy your night with your friend.  I only request that you join me for dinner on Friday, just the two of us. We owe it to ourselves. _ Ignis' signature sat below it.

Thumb running over the signature, he set it on the dresser, sighing softly. He really didn't deserve Ignis.

Prompto let the game install while he waited on Noctis, snacking a bit. He knew that Noctis had it rough as the prince, but stuff like this seemed pretty sweet.

Taking his time showering and relaxing, Noctis eventually joined his friend on the couch. "Have you gotten those pictures printed?"

Prompto picked up his messenger bag, setting it in his lap. "I sure did!" He pulled out and handed over the envelope to Noctis.

He took the envelope, flipping through it with a smile. "Great...just need to finish the album now..."

The blond made a little humming sound. "We got time... but first," he handed over the controller with a grin. "Let's have some fun."

Noctis smiled, setting the pictures aside before turning his attention to the TV.

* * *

 

The following week passed quietly, Noctis had come along to the social meeting on Monday without much pestering from Ignis, who also upheld his promise and ensured he made it back to school. The car ride had been awkward and silent, and Ignis once again parted ways with a nod and a muttered  _ Your Highness _ . 

By Wednesday, he was back to calling him Noctis, but still their interactions were minimal. Ignis only stayed as long as he needed - only to do chores and drop off papers or food - and only spoke to him when necessary. Ignis could easily put all this behind him, in fact he probably should be the bigger person and do just that, but... he was hurt.

Noctis hated the distance between them. Hated the awkward silence and cold conversations. He wanted to be back with Ignis, so he decided he needed to get this gift wrapped up and finished soon. He had to get them back on track and set things right.

It had been a bit last minute, but Ignis was surprised when he received a message from Noctis saying that he wanted to meet for dinner.  If anything, he hoped this could be a step in the right direction and perhaps he could take the opportunity to apologize. 

On the way home Thursday, he stopped and picked up all the ingredients for one of Noct's favorite dishes. A small way to start his apology for being so distant and short with him.

Noctis spent his night Thursday finishing all of the last minute touches he needed to complete the surprise gift for Ignis. With over the phone help from Prompto about where things should go and be laid out, he was eventually satisfied with it all. He bid his friend a good night and put the documents on a thumb drive. He'd have to make a stop after school to get it printed and bound, but it was going to be worth it.

Since Noctis had claimed he didn't need to be picked up from school, Ignis went straight to his apartment to tidy up and begin preparing their dinner. He wasn't even going to try to sneak any vegetables into the dish, a detail that he was sure would please Noctis. He sent him a text message when it was nearly ready, growing concerned that it hadn't made it home yet.

Absorbed in his gift making, Noctis was discussing the layout for the cover. He'd worked hard to gather a bunch of recipes he knew Ignis hadn't ever cooked before and was excited to see how he'd react to it. Getting the book an hour later, he got it wrapped up and a bow tied around it before heading out the door. It was dark out when he left, and he picked up the pace.

Ignis had set the table and placed the food out, covering it to keep it all warm. He'd sat at the table and waited, periodically checking his phone, yet Noctis never replied to his messages. Was he seriously being stood up? After everything that happened over the last couple weeks... Noctis couldn't send back a simple reply or give him a phone call? Ignis bowed his head, he couldn't believe it.

* * *

 

A little after nine, Noctis came into the apartment, slightly out of breath with the gift tucked under his arm.

By now the dinner was cold, and Ignis... he wasn't sure why he even stayed. Maybe he was tired, tired of all the back and forth, the cold shoulders, and being talked to one minute to be ignored the next. He knew that things were difficult right now, but he deserved an answer, some kind of explanation. He was worth at least that much wasn't he? He wasn't really sure considering Noctis thought he wasn't even deserving of a text.

His chest tightened when he heard the front door open, and he looked up as Noctis came in. "There you are," he said, but his voice wasn't relieved. He was tired and angry; he couldn't take much more of this.

"Oh...shit...am I late?" Noctis asked, setting his backpack on the couch.

"Are you late? It's after nine o'clock at night and I sent you a message  _ hours _ ago that I was nearly done." He stood from his seat at the table and folded the napkin he had idly been toying with. "Have I done something that has warranted such treatment?"

"I...thought you said 9:30...I'm sorry Iggy. I had something I needed to get done. I tried to be quick about it."

"So, did you not receive my messages yet again?" Ignoring his excuse, he stepped closer to Noctis, eyes narrowing in disbelief. "Was your phone  _ conveniently _ dead... again?"

He moved to his backpack, rummaging through it to find his phone at the bottom of the bag. "I'm sorry...I was in a hurry to get this done..."

"What was so important to you that you've ignored me, again? I thought we were making amends after everything... but you've just strung me along and left me here waiting because you damn well know that I would still be here!" Ignis spat as he came closer still; anger and sadness whirled in his gaze and tumbled from his lips. "What else does Ignis have to do besides wait on you hand and foot? I don't fancy being toyed with. If you're punishing me for something just tell me so because I can't take this any longer."

Noctis shifted, holding the gift out. "I...I was doing this..."

Ignis looked from Noctis to the gift in his outstretched hands and back again. "Is it for me?" he asked hesitantly, softly.

"Yea...it is..."

"I..." Wow, he felt like an ass for exploding now. But, he had felt totally valid in doing so, and even if Noctis had gotten him something, it still didn't change how he felt about the last couple weeks. He felt like they were falling apart, and he didn't know what to do to fix it.  Before Ignis had even realized it, he had torn open the wrapping. He looked down at the bound book and opened it. It was full of pictures and recipes, some he'd never even seen before. "Oh, Noctis..."

"I was trying to do something nice for you...I didn't mean to forget about the time..."

He let his fingers trace the photos and recipes and he snapped the book closed with a sigh. "I... please forgive me. With the way things have been between us lately, I assumed the worst..."

"I didn't know… how to show I care."

"You could start by believing that I love you and that I do so of my own free will, not because I'm obligated to be by your side..."   
  
Out of everything, that hurt Ignis the most. He could deal with his brattiness and his temper, his discontent with his position, and his unwillingness to go to meetings and training. But to be accused that his love wasn't sincere, he couldn't stand it.

"I'm sorry..."

He set the book on the back cushion of the couch. "When you're frustrated, when everything starts to pile up and it gets too difficult, tell me. Don't blame me and push me away. It's my job to prepare you for these things. It's my choice to support you beyond it..."

"I just...I don't like you trying to force me to focus on my duties when I only have so much time to be young and have fun. I know I have to be king someday! I know I have to be responsible, but just let me be free while I can!"

"You... don't think that I already do that? I know you're young. I've always rallied your side, to allow you freedoms. These duties that you speak of, the ones I press you for, are the  _ least _ you could do. Do you forget who it is that sits in on your meetings and takes notes for you so that you can go to school and goof off at the arcade? Who swore to pick you up and see to it that you met your appointments so that you could live on your own!"

"I know it was you! I'm not stupid, Ignis!" he snapped, "I never asked for this life!!"

Ignis stepped forward and cupped his face. "I know you didn't! But this is still your life whether you want it or not. And it breaks my heart. Ever since we were kids... why do you think I work so hard for you?" He held his face steady, staring into his eyes. "I've only ever wanted to lessen your burdens, Noct..."

The intensity of his stare became too much and Noctis closed his eyes, tears slipping free. "I k-know you do..." he sniffed.

He jerked him closer with a sigh, wrapping his arms around him. Ignis buried his face in the crook of his neck. "Then please stop pushing me away."

Arms curled around his waist, gripping at the back of his shirt. "I'm s-sorry..."

Ignis' hand cupped the back of Noct's head, fingers curling into his hair as he turned his face and pressed a kiss to his neck. "I love you, Noctis."

"I love you too, Iggy...I'm sorry...for being late...I honestly thought it was later..."

"It doesn't matter any longer," he murmured  before kissing his neck again. He left a trail of lingering kisses up his throat to his jaw, coaxing his face toward his for a kiss.

Noctis let out a small sigh as their lips met, shoulders relaxing as the kiss swept him away. With a little prodding, Ignis coaxed him to open up, letting his tongue slide in to roll against his, each swipe growing more bold.

Noct slipped hands under Ignis' shirt, scratching over his skin as he let the kiss deepen. The older man gasped against his lips as he felt blunt nails pass over him. He tightened the fingers at the back of Noctis’ head and tugged, teeth raking over his bottom lip before he set his lips back upon his neck. 

"Nnngh...I-Iggy...fuck I've missed this..."

"As have I," he rasped against his Adam's apple before letting his tongue slowly trace over it.

Noctis let out a soft whimper, rocking his hips toward him. Stepping forward, Ignis pushed him against the back of the couch, a hand slipping down to firmly clutch at his hip, holding Noctis still. Teeth nipped at his jaw as he pulled back.  "Perhaps we should move to a more comfortable location... unless you’d rather I bend you over this sofa?"

"B-bedroom works," he moaned softly in reply.

Ignis smirked as he pulled away from him. "Lead and I shall follow."

Noctis snorted softly. "Like you don't know where it is," he murmured, taking his hand to lead him.

"Of course, but it's more fun this way," he retorted, squeezing his hand as he followed after him.   
  
Once in the bedroom, Ignis pulled Noctis in for another kiss that quickly heated as tongues twined and hands tugged at clothes. Ignis hummed against his mouth as his fingers finally met skin.

Noctis worked his tie open while they kissed, letting it hang around his neck as he reached to undo shirt buttons. The young advisor was feeling much too impatient and he pulled away to start on the buttons from the bottom and worked up until he met Noct's hands. Ignis wrapped fingers around his wrists and pulled Noctis' touch inside his shirt, up onto his chest as he leaned in and kissed him again.

Moaning into the kiss, Noctis let his nails drag over his skin, stepping closer to him. Ignis pressed his hands firmly to his back, holding him close as he took control of the kiss, lips meshed together with a hungry passion. He groaned softly before breaking away, gasping for proper breath against his prince’s lips as he peeled the shirt from his shoulders.

"Nnn...fuck Iggy..." he mumbled, leaning in to kiss along his neck and shoulder. The smoothness of his skin was addicting, and Noctis loved to run his lips across him, to feel the heat radiating from him.

His hands fit under Noct's shirt, working it up his body, his fingertips brushing lightly over his skin before he tore the garment up and off over his head. Ignis’ heated gaze flickered over his bared chest, his breath falling more quickly as he reached for him and tugged him close by the waistband of his pants.

A surprised gasp parted his lips and Noctis hid a smile against him. "I love you..." he murmured against his shoulder, biting softly at the skin.

A hushed moan left Ignis, fingers teasing into the waist of Noct's pants over his rear. "I love you, too, Noctis..." he replied, pressing a kiss to the temple of his head.

Noctis physically relaxed under the words. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say my name..."

"I was so upset with you, please forgive my pettiness," he said under a sigh, running his hands over his back. "I will call your name all night..."

"Good...I need that...I need you..."

Ignis cupped his face, looking down into his eyes before pressing their lips softly together. "You have me, always... in every way."

Noctis smiled softly, letting him go only to move over to the bed as he made short work of the fasteners on his pants. He looked back over his shoulder as he lowered them from his hips. Ignis watched the little display as Noctis pushed them down his legs and turned around to face him as he stepped out.

Ignis grinned and tackled Noctis onto the bed, chuckling as he attacked his neck with his lips,  nipping at his skin. Letting out a small squeal, Noctis laughed, wrapping arms around his shoulders.

He kissed the hollow between Noct's collarbones as he worked his way up the other side of his throat. “Never did get to eat dinner..." he rasped against his ear. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling quite ravenous."

He shivered, biting his lip. "I'm yours to feast on Iggy."

"Are you now?" he playfully questioned, voice dropping into a low hum. He pushed himself up and then rocked back, lowering himself down Noct's torso, leaving a hot, wet trail of kisses as he headed down his abdomen.

"Nnn...y-yea..." he murmured softly, slipping fingers into his hair.

Ignis briefly sucked at the skin just below his navel before pulling back. "Mmm... not there..." he trailed his lips over to the jut of his hip bone, nipping at the flesh, perhaps a little harder than necessary.

Noctis groaned softly, fidgeting at the sharp, brief press of teeth. "S-shit..."

His small laugh fluttered over Noct's skin. "Not there either..."  
  
His fingers hooked into the elastic band and he began to pull his boxers down, leaving them around the middle of his thighs, just enough to free him. The plush of his lips worked across Noctis’ pelvis as Ignis firmly spread his legs apart a little more, to reach the juncture of his thigh. He glanced up at him and licked his lips. "Here perhaps?" 

He closed his lips around him, pulling his skin into the vacuum of his mouth. His teeth scraped over him, pressed into him, as he moaned against him, sucking him harder. With a wet sound, Ignis finally popped his lips free and he smiled at his handiwork, the mark angry and red and already darkening.

"I-Iggy..." Noctis whimpered softly, breathing already uneven as his cheeks darkened in blush, "P-please..."

"Please... what?" he teased as he went lower,  sucking at his inner thigh, pressing his teeth deliberately into the skin.

"A-ahh...I w-want your mouth on my cock already," he huffed.

"Ever impatient," Ignis remarked as he tugged his boxers the rest of the way down, letting them drop from his feet.  His hands smoothed up his legs, admiring their muscular tone before brushing lips over him, leading back up towards his pelvis.

"It's been forever...can you blame me?"

Ignis hummed in reply as he turned his face, the warmth of his mouth blooming over the base of his cock as he parted his lips. The petal softness of his lips, the silky contrast of his tongue, slowly slid up the side of his length.

Noctis groaned out softly, head dropping back. "S-shit..."

The corner of his lips twitched into a smile and then his mouth closed around him. His tongue twirled around the crown of his cock as he bobbed his head

"I-Iggy..." he moaned softly, fingers tightening in sandy locks.

Ignis let his eyes fall close, feeling only the fingers in his hair and the smooth hardness past his lips, the musky tang of his precum that slid to the back of his throat as he took more and more of him.

"S-so...good...I-Iggy..."

He hummed low, head tilting and corkscrewing up and down, nose brushing the curls at the base of him as his hands gripped his thighs.

"I wanna t-touch you, too..."

His eyes lifted to Noctis' face as he pulled off of him, cheeks hollowing, and his lips left him with a soft pop. He rose to his feet, standing between his legs. "Then touch me, Noct." 

"W-where do you want it?" the prince asked breathlessly. 

Ignis took his hands and pulled him upright before setting them on his own hips. "Anywhere you want... everywhere you want.  I just want to feel you."

Noctis slid his hands to his pants, holding his gaze as he unbuttoned them, pushing them down. His lips brushed against his thigh, hands gliding along his legs possessively as gravity took over. Ignis hastily stepped out of them, lifting his hand to brush dark hair from his cheek.

Noctis leaned in, biting at his hip gently with a smirk. Ignis drew in a deep breath as he looked down to watch as his prince kissed over to the hem of his boxer briefs, carefully grabbing them with his teeth to pull them down.

A surprised huff left him. "Where did you pick that up?" he asked in a whisper as the garment was taken down his thighs.

"Porn?" He giggled softly, nipping his thigh as he leaned back up.

"Figures," he muttered softly, "Not that I mind..." He lifted his hand to rake his fingers through his lover's dark tresses.

"Would you rather I had learned it from someone?” he asked, glancing back to his face, "cause I think your possessiveness would rather I find new things from porn."

Ignis’ fingers tightened in his hair. "Well if you know then why would you ask, unless you're simply enjoying toying with me?"

"Mmmhmm~ I like riling you up...makes the sex more fun," he purred, dipping his head to lick over the swell of his sack in a light teasing manner.

Ignis pulled a steady breath through his nose at the feeling of his tongue, just as teasing as his words. "You could just tell me how you want it instead of manipulating me," he murmured, although he knew it wasn't going to happen, although he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he liked it like this with Noctis appealing to his flaws.

"Nah...you're the word guy not me,” he chuckled, lifting his head enough to pull his cock into his mouth.

A breathy moan parted his lips. "Noct..." He focused his gaze on him, watching those perfectly pink lips move along his length.

Noctis raised his gaze up to him, hands sliding up his thighs as he worked him up at a slow but steady pace.

Ignis' breath came quicker, even as he tried to keep it controlled, but Noctis' mouth was like fire, burning his nerve endings and catching him aflame. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth as he continued to watch, soft appreciative sounds bubbling up with every bob of his head. "So good..."

He let out a soft hum, eyes slipping shut before taking a breath through his nose and slowly working him down further and further. Noctis hummed softly, relaxing his throat as his nose hit Ignis' stomach.

The breath momentarily caught in his throat, fingers curling and tightening into his dark hair lovingly, brushing against his scalp.  "Astrals, Noctis... just like that, love."

Ignis’ eyes fell close as his head tilted back, losing himself to the warm perfection of his mouth, fingers caressing his cheek or jaw whenever he did something that felt particularly amazing.  Noctis repeated it, his head bobbing enthusiastically a few more times before pulling off with a soft, wet popping sound, panting softly. 

Ignis' hand took his shoulder and he lowered himself, straddling Noct's lap before pushing him down onto the bed, sealing their mouth together. He pressed his tongue into his mouth, commanding the kiss.  He moaned softly against him, nipping at his lip as he pulled away. "I taste good on you," he rasped, teasingly lapping at his bottom lip.

"Mmm...glad you approve Iggy," he panted, kneading at his sides.

He rocked against him, the length of his cock rubbing along Noct's, softly whimpering at the friction. "Shall I show you just how much I approve?"   
  



End file.
